And The Moon Falls Over The Mountain
by SpaghettiChib
Summary: A good night kiss is always sweet...KFxRob


**Author's Note:** No sex, just boxer briefs and kisses because they're just that cute. Hope you enjoy and please review if you liked my little story.

xXx

"_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love  
>Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me<br>Ah la peaceful melody  
>It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, love…"<em>_**  
><strong>__-__I'm Yours__, __**Jason Mraz**_

__xXx

Contrary to popular belief, Dick and Wally spent their best moments together in silence.

To enlighten that, a lot of their time together was spent sleeping. Of course, the couple did go on regular dates to pizza places and parks and the roof of sky scrapers and other romantic stuff like that, but being superheroes was hard. Being _teenage _superheroes was even harder. Fighting both baddies _and _acne was a total disaster (_heavy _on the 'dis'), learning several forms of martial arts and the new chapter in math was stressing, and making sure all of their civilian friends were happy along with keeping villains from destroying the planet was just plain annoying.

To summarize the previous paragraph, Dick Grayson and Wally West were _very _tired people at the end of the day, as were Robin and Kid Flash.

Of course, you could make your arguments about how Robin was Batman's son which therefore made him a fucking insomniac, but come on; all teens have to sleep every once in a while. And all those late night patrols piled up at one point or another and when they did, Robin crashed. _Hard. _Nothing could wake up the boy wonder if it was one of those nights and if you don't believe me, ask Wally. He's tried everything-_everything, _to wake up the bird boy when he turned into sleeping beauty_._

Kisses did _not _work on boys, not in this case.

So now onto Wally- if you asked Dick about the speedster's sleeping habits, he would say that Wally would sleep whenever and wherever the hell he wanted to. Whether itwas 9:03 at night, 12 noon, or 4 in the morning, if Wally wanted to sleep, he would. Once he got comfortable on any sitting or laying place, he was out like a light (no, no Flash jokes this time, please). Dick found it annoying when Wally would pass out on him randomly but he soon learned to like it once they started dating. A sleepy redhead was an adorable red head, and Dick loved petting back Wally's hair or holding him in his arms when the speedster was asleep. Hey, it was in the LCP's; Invite differences.

With arms wide open, Dick, arms wide open…

So, if we scroll back up to the first or second paragraph, a good chunk of Wally and Dick's quality time as a couple was spent sleeping. And neither found that necessarily boring or lame, especially now as Robin quietly opened the sliding door to Kid Flash's room at 2:57 in the morning. The room smelt like febreeze and sugar, some clothes scattered across the carpet floor and all the lights off in the crimson room. The only sounds were Wally's light breathing and his Ipod quietly playing a rock song for a lullaby.

Robin took off his mask before he quietly walked over towards the chest of drawers, placing the domino disguise on the wood before unclasping his utility belt. He took off his gloves and tossed them next to his stuff before rubbing his bare hands over his arms quickly. The mountain got pretty cool at night, but Dick liked it better that way. It gave him a more manly excuse to snuggle up against Wally when the speedster would make a smart-ass comment about Dick being like a cuddly puppy.

A yawn before Dick walked over to the bed, taking off his cape and toeing off his boots before he grabbed a pillow from the floor and pulled down the navy blue covers. You know, the big, fluffy, polyester covers that felt oddly light and so comfortable, and the fact that they smelled like Wally made it all the more enjoyable. Dick slid into the bed next to his boyfriend before pulling the covers up to his chin and wrapping his arm around Wally from behind the speedster. The redhead wasn't wearing a shirt, and his skin was so soft and creamy, one thing that Dick secretly envied the speedster for.

The boy wonder's body was littered with scars, all over his chest and stomach and shoulders. Small ones lined his legs and arms, and he thought they were supposed to make him badass and hot (which they totally did if you asked most of the female population on the planet and Wally), but Dick didn't really like the reminder every scar carried with them. He wasn't being all dramatic and calling the marks ugly or anything, but still…

Wally had a total of three scars from superheroing, the rest of his complexion being so smooth and desirable, especially with the muscles that every teenage boy would _kill _for (And what Dick not-so-secretly lusted for...).

Comfortable and tired, he sighed in contentment before Wally shifted slightly and rolled onto his stomach, facing the boy wonder with tired half-lidded eyes.

"And the famous boy wonder returns after a daring night in Gotham City to the sleeping chambers of his speedster boyfriend," Wally mumbled with a hint of a smile, his voice scratchy with sleep and hair tossed around cutely.

"You forgot something," Dick sing-songed in a quiet voice with his eyes closed.

"Before falling asleep in his loving arms, of course," Wally chuckled, sliding his arm around the boy wonder's middle to pull him closer. Dick hissed and squeezed one of his eyes shut. "Okay, 'x' on that. What happened?" Wally sat up and gingerly placed his fingers on Dick's side.

"Bad bruise plus a gash on top of that," Dick sighed, closing his eyes as he gave a light tug to Wally's arm. "Lay _down~" _

"Talk about putting salt on the wound," Wally mumbled before he laid back down next to the younger on his stomach, his cheek pressed against his hand on the mattress and facing Dick.

"All in a day's work," Dick said before lightly gripping Wally's bicep, lying on his side while the other hand intertwined their fingers.

"You know, it feels like I can't fully fall asleep until you're with me…" Wally yawned, closing his green eyes contently.

"Why?" was Dick's simple response, still looking into the red head's face with half lidded eyes.

"Cause, I know you can take care of yourself but, I dunno," Wally paused for a moment before exhaling deeply out his nose. "It just feels good to know that you're safe and with me…I mean, sure you're not _completely _unharmed, but still…"

Dick gave the faintest of smiles before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend softly, both pursing their lips a few times before it deepened. Wally rolled the boy wonder on top of him, arms wrapping around the younger's waist as their kissing continued. Dick gripped Wally's head lightly in his hands as the red head began to undo the acrobat's shirt, slowly and sweetly.

xXx

A half hour later, both teens were stripped down to nothing but their boxer briefs under the covers and were in the same position as before a half hour ago. Wally was lying on his stomach and gazing into Dick's face while the fifteen year old was on his side and facing the speedster, fingers intertwined in front of them once again.

Wally gave a small, toothless smile as he watched the sleeping boy wonder in front of him. He didn't fully understand how he fell in love with Dick Grayson, his best friend, and he didn't fully understand how Dick was in love with him as well.

But at 3:48 in the morning with the chilliness of the night engulfing the room and the mountain making creepy ghost sounds, Wally felt warm under the covers and content listening to Dick's light breathing and soft heart beat. He felt happy.

So, all in all, Robin and Kid Flash's sleeping habits were screwed up pretty much. Wally did get at least 7 hours of sleep but it was spread all throughout the damn day, and Robin, well…he would get what he could get. But both Dick and Wally loved the feeling of the other being close to them while they slept, just the warmth and knowingness that they would always be there. For Wally, he knew that living the life of a superhero was rough, but being able to hold Dick close and knowing that he was unharmed (for the most part) and safe in the redhead's arms was a precious feeling that Wally _needed_ in order to rest peacefully.

Sure, a text at three in the morning saying that Dick was okay was fine, but seeing and holding the brunet was so much better for Wally.

Words cannot describe…

And now we have Wally, lying next to the sleeping Robin and looking at him with the faintest hints of a smile on his face. Dick was just that amazing, and Wally wanted to be next to him every step of the way.

The redhead kissed the back of the boy wonder's hand before giving a light squeeze to their intertwined fingers and settling in for the rest of the morning.

Oh yes, how he loved his boy wonder…

xXx

"_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours…"_

_-I'm Yours, __**Jason Mraz**_

xXx 

I like the ukulele version the best, so that's what I wrote this to :)

Ok, so you might've already seen this but you might not have. I just finished watching this short film I found on Youtube called _Shelter. _It's a short film about a gay couple that it just the sweetest, most beautiful short film I've ever seen. It literally had me in tears with a smile plastered on my face. Please, I think you'll really enjoy it and don't forget to leave comments if you do.

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v=VRIgU9 rOru8

Reviews are always nice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
